


No Entiendo

by Fire_Bear



Series: EngSpa Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 2, EngSpa Week 2016, Fluff, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's boyfriend often says things in Spanish but, despite not understanding, Arthur always asks Antonio for the translation. However, for this particular phrase, Antonio is being stubborn about translating for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Entiendo

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #27.
> 
> Carlito is Cuba - using the name from that one other story that I wrote that he's in.

Arthur sipped his tea, ignoring his boyfriend for the moment. The Spaniard sat across from him at the kitchen table, smiling across at Arthur. There was a particular glint in his eye and Arthur was sure he was up to something. But, for the moment, he would relax with his tea.

“Cariño,” Antonio said slowly, interrupting Arthur's introspection of his perfect tea-making. Looking up, Arthur gave Antonio an inquiring look, noticing the glee on the other's expression. “Bésame mucho.”

Blinking, Arthur set down his teacup. Their relationship was a recent thing and, though Arthur now knew more Spanish than he'd thought he ever would, he'd never heard Antonio say such a thing before. Thankfully, having a Spanish boyfriend meant he would get an instant translation. “'Bésame mucho'?” he asked.

Instead of an explanation, Antonio stood and rounded the table. Once he stood beside Arthur who looked up at him in puzzlement, Antonio leaned down. Taking Arthur's face in his hands, he gently pressed kisses over him. A kiss to the forehead, one to the cheek, another to the other, more along Arthur's jaw to leave him breathless. And, when Arthur's eyes finally fluttered closed, Antonio pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Unconsciously, Arthur's lips parted in a surprised gasp and Antonio took the opportunity to lick at them before delving in. He ran his tongue over Arthur's and then pulled away, Arthur following him for a few seconds before realising that Antonio had straightened and he couldn't reach him from where he sat. He blinked up at his boyfriend who grinned down at him, shameless in what he had just done.

“Huh?” was all Arthur could think to say.

“What do you mean?” Antonio asked, innocently.

“What was that about?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, trying to look unimpressed. Being unable to stop himself from licking his lips probably ruined the image.

“Oh, well,” said Antonio, cheerfully. “You asked for it.” And, without further explanation, he practically skipped from the room. He reappeared in the doorway after a moment to add, “I'll be in your room, cariño.”

Cursing under his breath, Arthur left his perfect cup of tea to appease his boyfriend. Not that he was truly complaining.

* * *

Arthur had quite forgotten about the incident a few weeks later when they were in the middle of discussing Halloween costume options. “I don't know why you don't want to go as Hogwarts students,” he grumbled, pouting a little. “I could be a Ravenclaw and you could be a Hufflepuff.”

“As much as I enjoyed Harry Potter the first few times, amor, we are not children,” Antonio pointed out, smiling kindly at Arthur.

“Your suggestions require us to show off our chests. I'm not as... Well.” Arthur fought a blush, eyeing Antonio's body, well aware of the muscles and tanned skin beneath his clothes.

“We could use Franny's ideas,” Antonio suggested, picking up a piece of paper their friend had written on. He looked over the list and his smile turned a little more predatory. “I think you'd suit these, cariño,” he said, sweetly.

Grabbing the note, Arthur shook his head. “There's no way in hell I'm dressing as...” He skimmed the list and grimaced. “As a sexy nurse. I bet he means the kind with a short skirt.”

“You'd _definitely_ suit that, cariño.”

“Antonio!” Arthur cried, his blush now out in full force. “I-”

“Por favor,” Antonio pleaded, leaning across the table to grab hold of Arthur's hand. “It will be fun and something different. If you dress as that, I will dress as a...” He paused and leaned over to look at the list again. “As a French maid? Or a schoolgirl.”

Images flashed into Arthur's head of Antonio in both costumes and he had to take a breath to keep from moaning in delight. Even if he didn't wear them out, Arthur decided it would be more than enough of a compensation if Antonio wore it in the bedroom. “All right, fine. I'll dress as a nurse if you're so set on it. Or would you like one of the other ones?”

“I will let you choose, cariño,” replied Antonio with a nod. “If you will bésame mucho.”

Remembering that he had heard it before but still didn't know what it meant, Arthur frowned at Antonio. “You've said that before. What does it mean?”

“Hm?” Antonio's smile brightened. Arthur had the feeling he was messing with him.

“Bésame mucho. What does it-?” He broke off as Antonio pulled his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Then, he continued, leaning forward to kiss up Arthur's bare arm, all the way up to his t-shirt's sleeve. It took Arthur's breath away and he was left blinking and breathing hard as Antonio rose from his seat and made his way around the table. Once he was next to Arthur, he did exactly the same as the first time, kissing him across Arthur's face before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Instead of questioning it when Antonio pulled away, Arthur pushed himself up from the table and followed him, giving him his own kiss. He licked at Antonio's lips till his boyfriend obediently opened his mouth and allowed Arthur to push in. However, it only took a few seconds for Antonio to pull away and, with a cheeky grin, began to back away. With an exasperated growl, Arthur followed and their choice of costumes were quickly forgotten.

* * *

When Halloween finally came around, Arthur was actually dressed up as an angel. Since the suggestion on the list had been sexy angel, he was wearing a short toga, wings and a halo – and felt way too exposed to be comfortable. He turned up at Francis's party and instantly migrated to the corner, hoping that, if he hid, no-one would notice him. Someone did, of course, and bounded up to him in pure excitement.

“Arturo!” cried Antonio as he reached him. “What are you doing here?”

Tugging down the toga to cover himself more, Arthur turned away from him to hide his red face. “I look stupid,” he mumbled, chancing a glance at Antonio from the corner of his eye. The Spaniard was dressed as a pirate, a bright red sash tied around his tight, black trousers. His black shirt was loose and hung from him, the v-neck so low that Arthur could see the lines of his abs. Arthur swallowed and looked away again, well aware that it would be easily seen if he was aroused.

“No, no,” Antonio insisted, catching hold of Arthur's hips and drawing him closer. “You look sexy, amor.”

“Do I?” asked Arthur, hesitantly, looking up at Antonio through his eyelashes.

He was delighted to see Antonio swallow hard, a slight blush beginning to bloom. “Sí,” he whispered. Then he seemed to shake his thoughts from his head and beamed at Arthur. “Come on. I want to show you off.”

“They already-” Arthur began but Antonio grabbed his wrist and led him to the others. Francis was dressed as a butler, apparently living up to his role of host. Gilbert had opted for a knight and, thankfully, his helmet muffled his voice. Alfred was dressed as a Star Trek character though Arthur wasn't sure if he was supposed to be a captain or not. His girlfriend, Natalya, was dressed as Lara Croft. They expressed their approval of Arthur's costume with grins and thumbs up – or stoic silence in the case of Natalya.

“I didn't know you were into this sort of thing, Arthur,” Francis said, looking smug.

“I promised Antonio,” Arthur mumbled, embarrassedly.

“Oh? Is this the start of something?” Francis inquired.

“Shut it,” Arthur growled, glaring at Francis.

“Cariño,” said Antonio, placing an arm around his waist. “Don't fight.”

“He started i-!”

“Bésame mucho,” Antonio suddenly said, glancing at a sniggering Gilbert and an amused-looking Alfred.

“Wha-? I still don't know what that means, Antonio! Will you just tell me – _in English_?”

“Tell you what, cariño?”

Arthur sighed. “Why do you always do that? Please, for the love of God, tell me what bésame mucho means!”

And, once again, instead of answering him, Antonio merely leaned towards him and kissed him all over his face. This time, Arthur protested, trying to duck away while being aware of the bouncing halo. Finally, Antonio finished his ritual with a passionate kiss on his lips. Arthur tried to push him away, embarrassed to be doing this in front of their friends but his raised hands made it easier for Antonio to pull Arthur fully against him. Then Antonio's free hand began to wander, stroking up Arthur's leg and to the hem of his toga. Arthur stopped breathing, trying to stop himself from making a pleased noise.

“Ahem,” came Francis's voice, making Arthur come to his senses. He quickly pulled away from Antonio, panting for breath. Antonio looked equal parts disappointed and irritated: Arthur had to look away so as not to return to him and let him have his way. “If you could wait till you get home to do that, s'il vous plait, I would be very grateful.”

Antonio looked around and then back at Arthur who was watching him from the corner of his eye, still red-faced. “Ah,” said Antonio slowly, a blush spreading across his face. “Lo siento. I forgot where I was for a moment.” He gave Arthur a sheepish smile. “I couldn't help myself...”

* * *

After that incident, Arthur didn't forget the phrase 'bésame mucho'. Determined to get to the bottom of things, he asked Antonio a few more times and only got kisses in answer. No matter how angry he got, Antonio refused to tell him. So he took his questions to their friend, Carlito – as soon as he formed the first syllable, however, Antonio yelled loudly and dragged Arthur away. Fed up, Arthur bought himself a Spanish-English dictionary and, guessing at the spelling, flipped through it till he had discovered the answer.

 _Kiss me a lot_.

That had been what he had been saying?! Now he understood why Antonio had reacted the way he had. “That crafty, little...” Arthur mumbled as he glared at the dictionary. However, it lit up an idea for 'revenge' and he grinned before grabbing the phone to call his brothers. It wasn't long before he was prepared and, one November night, Arthur innocently glanced up from his book.

His boyfriend was curled under a blanket, watching a history programme on a Spanish ship. Arthur had opted not to watch alongside him as he had gotten to an exciting point in his book and wished to see what happened next. Now that he knew and he had come to the end of a chapter, he decided it was time to launch his revenge.

“Darling,” he said, catching Antonio's attention instantly. For some reason, he really loved Arthur's pet names. Taking a breath, he ran over what he was about to say one more time. Then he spoke, slowly yet clearly. “Cusan mi, póg dom, póg dhomh tòrr.”

Arthur nearly laughed at Antonio's reaction. He openly stared at Arthur, as if he had lost his mind. Then realisation seemed to dawn and he furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“Hm?” said Arthur, reaching for his book again.

“That... Coo-zan mi, pog dom, pog dom torr?”

Grinning, Arthur cast aside his book and pushed himself out of his seat. He crossed the space so quickly that Antonio didn't have time to react before Arthur was on him, pinning him to the couch. Without pausing to so much as smirk, he peppered kisses across Antonio's precious face. The man below him giggled and squirmed, his eyes alight with amusement and love. Arthur took a moment to savour the expression, smiling at Antonio as well before he leaned down to give Antonio a proper kiss.

When they broke apart, Arthur said, “You don't need to speak in a different language to get kisses from me. But... Bésame mucho, Antonio.”

“Sí! Te amo, Arthur.”

And so the history programme went ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur uses Welsh, Irish Gaelic and Scottish Gaelic at the end there - well, as much as Google Translate is capable of.


End file.
